Away Mission To Terra Beta
by Firewolfe
Summary: Enterprise finds a world similar to Earth XOver with The Queen of Swords writen as a challenge piece. Some violence teen rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. The Queen of Swords and her world belong to others as well. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile. **

Summary: Enterprise finds itself in a place that seems strangely familiar and they have a very interesting Away Mission.

By: FireStar

Author's notes: This is for QOS group who challenged me to write a cross over. It is an AU for both series where T/T is not relevant. The main characters are Archer/T' Pol and QOS characters.

Archive: If you want it you can have it please just let me know where.

Rating: G to NC- 17 as I am uncertain how it will go.

2006.17.07

**Away Mission To Terra Beta **

**Part 1(An Away Mission to a Familiar Place) G**

"Captains Star log supplemental, it seems that Enterprise has found something extraordinary. Sitting here in my quarters I hardly know how to describe this find in a way that will not get me and my crew committed." Captain Jonathan Archer of the NX Star Ship Enterprise paused. How could he send this log back to Starfleet and not expect to be ordered home at once for medical evaluation. He could hardly believe the recent events himself. He leaned back in his chair and stroked Portholes head. "Well boy.. How do I explain this to Star Fleet? I know we were sent out here to explore and find new worlds but I doubt that they ever expected us to find an other this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander T'Pol of Vulcan sat in her quarters and relit the candle. She had been attempting to meditate for the last hour with little success. She leaned back against the bed having decided to gather her thoughts first. What they had found in this system was not listed on any Vulcan or Denoblian Data base and it was a statistical impossibility. She reconsidered perhaps not impossible but highly improbable. The Enterprise had discovered star system that was an exact duplicate of the Sol system down to the asteroid belt. There were ten planets and a yellow star with a planet that was an almost exact match to Earth. The only real difference was that this earth was a pre warp civilization that close closely resembled the 19th century on earth.

--------------------------------------------

Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker ate his piece of Pecan Pie with pleasure. He smiled as he discussed the latest movie night choices with Lt. Hess.

"Look Sir I vote for a comedy. We had been having too many horror flicks lately." She looked over at Ensign Hoshi Sato for support.

"I agree with that. I have been having nightmares." She said "SAW II was really sick."

"That is a classic show." Trip protested "Oh alright then."

Hoshi watched Commander Tucker and noted he was arguing for the sake of it. His heart really was not in it at all. She knew the Commander still pinned for their Vulcan first officer and she also knew it was a hopeless case as T'Pol was firmly attached to the Captain. If there had ever been any doubts their last visit to the Vulcan home world changed all that. The Captain was different and so was T'Pol. Hoshi could not put her finger on the change but they both seemed almost at peace with each other. While it was true that T'Pol had lost her mother to the corruption of the High Command, she had gained an inner peace that was clearly visible to all. Everyone except Commander Tucker who still sought her out to offer comfort she did not seem to want or need. Hoshi sighed and wished the Commander would move on. He was a good man but he was not right for T'Pol. While the Commander was not a typical Vulcan she did need someone who was more serious. Hoshi had been surprised when the Commander had left Enterprise and more surprised at his return. She wondered if it had been wise for the Captain to allow this. She sipped her tea and decided to let the matter rest all she could do was be a friend to those involved if they needed it.

Jonathan stood up and left his quarters. He could not think how to phrase his report. He carried the PADD and headed down the hallways. He found himself standing outside T' Pol's quarters and he rang the chime.

"Enter" She called.

He crossed the threshold "I am sorry to disturb you. I can … this can wait until morning."

T'Pol almost smiled at his discomfort. She knew much of it was because she was so causally dressed. She rose with practiced ease.

"How may I help you Captain?"

He winced. "I thought we agreed it was Jonathan when we were off duty?"

Her brow rose. "We did but as this is ship's business I thought formality was appropriate."

He tilted his head and realized she was attempting to tease him. He smiled. "Well then Commander." He said formally his smile at odds with his tone. "Help… How do I write this report? I mean this has to be the strangest away mission we ever had."

T'Pol nodded and said, "Perhaps it would help if we review the events in a logical manner?"

"A logical manner, yeh right. " Jonathan said laughing, "This is even stranger then Time travel."

"Jonathan this is not helping." She moved to his side and removed the PADD from his hands. He was clearly too agitated to work. She set the PADD down. "Come lay down. I can see the tension in your neck and back it is not going to be possible for you to think clearly until you relax."

Jon let himself be lead to her bed. He lay down and she pulled his t' shirt off. Strong hands began the Vulcan neuro pressure treatment and he began to relax slowly.

"Maybe you are right the only way to explain is to start at the beginning." He said

**Part 2 (Meeting of the Minds) G**

"T'Pol could you help me remember?"

T'Pol looked down at Jonathan. "A meld? Jon are you certain? You know our bond is already very strong. If we meld again it may never be broken. Is it worth the risk? Are you certain?"

It had been over a month since Jonathan had helped T'Pol through her Ponn Farr and their bond had been growing steadily stronger. T'Pol did not mind as it brought her peace and contentment yet she sensed certain reluctance, and perhaps fear from Jonathan.

Hr caught her hands and lifted them to his face. "I am certain beloved. I need to remember this perfectly. Honey, Any fear or reluctance I have been feeling was for you. "

T'Pol looked at him blankly.

"I was afraid I would fail you and that I was not good enough for you." He confessed. "I know how long Vulcan's can live and Because of Surak I know the loneliness of losing a bond-mate. I did not want you to suffer that."

T'Pol kissed him relief flooding her and then across their bond. "It will be alright. Better to have some positive memories then to be alone."

He nodded. "Meld with me please. We can both remember the trip and perhaps we can find a way to write this report in a way that won't cost me my command."

"My mind to your mind." T'Pol began.

-------------------------------------------------------

(The two became one mind and began to remember)

"Captain's Star Log Supplemental, We left the charted area in section alpha delta 5897. This area is highly filled with a large asteroid belt and there is no record of any coalition ship visiting this region of space. Commander T'Pol has searched both the Vulcan and Denoblian data base and found no information. Her scans however show that this field may contain some rare metals and elements that we are in short supply of. I have decided it is worth exploring. Lt. Maryweather is piloting us on a course we believe will be safe through the field."

-----------------------------------

The alarm klaxons sounded and Enterprise was hit.

"What was that?" Captain Archer demanded.

"Sir we just been struck….I lost helm control." Travis shouted. As the ship began to spin out of control.

"T'Pol?"

"Captain it appears a small piece of rock hit us on the port side. The nacelle was damaged. I am rerouting helm control now."

"Travis can you override?"

"One moment sir. Commander T'Pol switch it to manual. "

"It is done." She slide out from the under the control panel."

The ship was suddenly under control.

"What the hell happened?" A voice demanded from engineering?"

"We got hit by a stray asteroid." Archer said "Trip we need you up here now. We are on manual helm control the whole board is fried."

"I am on my way Cap'n. Just let me do a quick check here."

"Captain you are not going to believe this." Malcolm Reed said as he looked into the scanner. He had taken it over for T'Pol as she aided Travis.

"What is it Malcolm?"

"Sir my scans show we are on the outside of the Sol system."

T'Pol moved to take her position back and she looked into her scanner. "Captain, Lt. Reed is correct it is the Sol system. Yet our location is 56 million light years from Sol. The closest inhabited system is Romulan."

"How is that possible?"

"Unknown at this time."

Trip walked onto the bridge. "Captain we are going to need to take the Warp engines off line. That rock tore up all my connections and then there is this mess. It is going to take at least a week if I can fix it at all. Sir I am out of several parts we need. I can maybe manufacture them if we can get the raw materials." He looked

"What do you need?" Archer asked.

"Well I need fittings Gold be preferable, crystals and metals." Trip said "I have a list here." He handed a PADD to Archer and a second to T'Pol.

"Well we may be in luck. T'Pol scan the third planet. If it is like Earth we may get lucky."

"Sir what if it is as advanced?"

"Then we will trade for what we need. Let us just hope they are civilized and friendly." Archer said smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Barbarians I am surrounded by uncivilized un schooled Barbarians. Captain how is it I that you have a garrison full of men and you can not capture one bandit. One single female bandit who is alone and without support." Colonel Montoya shouted.

Captain Gresham wisely remained quiet and the colonel vented his frustration. While this rant was unpleasant he had to admit they had been caught off guard by the Queen. He should have expected her to rescue the peons. He sighed and wondered if it was too late to move to San Francisco? He could hardly bring up that every peon supported the Queen. He sighed as he resolved himself to more late nights patrolling.

**Part 3(Choices) G**

"Cap'n there is just no way around it. We have to forge those parts." Trip said  
"Perhaps it is fortuitous that this planet is so primitive. Our scans show that they are mining gold and diamonds." T'Pol said "We can use them as crystals. While they will not be as efficient as some they should be able to get us back into established trade routes."

Hoshi grinned and Malcolm smiled. "I thought Diamonds were a girl's best friend?"

Jon smiled. "Alright everyone settle down. T'Pol you Trip and I will beam down to scout the area."

"Captain is that wise. Perhaps I should beam down with you for security reason." Malcolm said

"While your presence would help with Security I need you here to keep the ship safe. Trip's secondary specialty is tactical and I need him to find the supplies we need. Enterprise must be safe so we have a way home. Malcolm if things go south we will need you to pull us out."

"Yes sir." Malcolm said pleased to be in command.

"Hoshi see if you can arrange period clothing and documents for us.  
I just hope my Spanish is still up to conversation." Captain Archer said

"If not Cap'n mine is fairly good." Trip said grinning. "After all it's practically Florida's first language."

T'Pol looked at him her brow raised at his flippant attitude.

"I am certain we will be able to communicate. The universal translators will work if we need them." T'Pol said.

"Indeed" Archer said smiling. "Let's go see what Hoshi has found for costumes. She is meeting us in sick bay for some last minute inoculations Phlox thinks we need."

"I hate shots." Trip complained they left his ready room and headed to the sick bay.

**Part 4 (Dress Up) G**

The Queen drew off her mask and soiled clothing and set then in their hiding place to be cleaned. The ride had been long and hard and she was tired, hot and angry. She could not believe Colonel Montoya's latest attempt to capture her. How dare he use simple peons? She sunk into the cool water of the tub and was once more grateful for her dear friend Marta. If she hurried she would still be able to make the ball for the visiting American Dignitaries.

--------------------------------------

"Captain is you certain you do not wish me to come along?" Lt Reed asked one final time.

Archer smiled. "No, I need you to hold down the fort. Besides you need some time in the command chair? I have complete faith in you Malcolm."

The weapons officer straightened and nodded. "I will escort you all to the transporters. "

Lt. Maryweather looked on wishing he were flying them down. Like Malcolm he just preferred to keep an eye on the top three officers on Enterprise. As much as he liked and respected all three they did have a tendency to find trouble when they were all together.

"At least the dress of the period is not too bad." Captain Archer said "That dress looks nice on you T'Pol."

"It is aesthetically pleasing but the design is not logical."

"It is a good thing you are so thin or you hav'ta wear a corset." Trip said "I agree with Jon the color suits you well."

T'Pol looked down at the royal blue dress. The color reminded her of the Pacific Ocean near Star Fleet Headquarters. The dress did have one advantage however; she was able to conceal several weapons along with her tri-corder and a communicator.

"I believe that you gentleman will fit in as well. The cut of your suits makes you look very distinguished."

Jon smiled as he noted the way her gaze roamed over his form. He stood a little taller when he noted her approval. "Well let's go. I would like to arrive before dark so we can secure lodgings."

The three entered the transporter and Malcolm energized them.

'I bet you 50 credits they need a bale out before the 48 hours is up." Travis said

"No deal Travis. The last time the Captain, T'Pol and Commander Tucker went on an away mission it took less then 12 hours and I lost my money." Malcolm said laughing.

The three of them materialized outside of town. They entered it unnoticed and went straight to the local hotel. T'Pol carefully scanned the area and noted the local currency.

"They appear to use gold and silver as currency."

"Well that is good. We need gold, platinum and silver as well as Diamonds." Tucker said

"What we need to do is secure mining rights." The Captain said

"That should not prove to difficult Captain. "T'Pol said "We have sufficient funds to make purchases and can perhaps arrange a percentage deal."

"Let's hope so." Archer said as they went to the desk of the hotel. He rang the bell.

The proprietor came out smiling. "Good afternoon I am Miguel Hernandez. How may I be of service?"

"We need rooms and perhaps directions to the leader of this community."

"I have two rooms available at this time. Unfortunately we are expecting dignitaries form out of town any moment now."

"We will take them." T'Pol said my husband Jonathan and I will take one room and his brother the other."

Trip frowned not liking this but helpless to object.

"Would you like me to send my boy to attend your horses?"

"We were dropped off. Our escort had to move on." Jonathan said smiling.

"Well then here are your room keys. The rooms are on the second floor. Room 205 and 207. The hotel is very secure as we have Captain Grisham living here. "

"Is he the chief official of this town?" T'Pol asked "We have business to discuss."

"No madam that would be Colonel Montoya. His office is across the square in the main Government building. "He recognized the ladies regal bearing and bowed slightly.

Jonathan's brow rose but he differed knowing that T'Pol's manner had thrown the innkeeper off. He had almost forgotten she was royalty.

I did not mean to overstep.

That is alright I just did not expect to be able to hold you tonight. Trip as my brother? I am certain he likes that. We should use this assumption. If they believe you to be royal they will ask fewer questions. We can make you Asian. I have an idea on how we can use this to explain our lack of understanding on their currency and trade.

He is family Jonathan. And it will make it easier to explain. We will have to explain it to Trip.

Agreed, we will tell him in our room.

Trip frowned he sensed they were communicating through a bond and he was slightly hurt. There had been a time when he and T'Pol had that. Yet now it was out in the open. T'Pol was declaring her choice. He hated it but would accept it as he loved both T'Pol and Jon. They were despite everything his family and his friends.

He would play along and enjoy this time. After all it was not every day one got to play dress up.

**Part 5(Making it Clear) G**

Jonathan knew that this situation was not going to be easy for Trip. He knew his good friend still had strong feelings for T'Pol and that they would always be connected in some way because of their lost child. T'Pol however had chosen him and he was honored. He had loved her form the beginning and his love had meant he would have stepped aside if T'Pol had chosen Trip instead. Now however she was openly declaring her choice and he hoped Trip would finally accept it with good grace. He intended to marry T'Pol and did not wish to lose Trip's friendship over this choice. T'Pol was right Trip was the brother he never had and he loved him dearly. He opened room 205 and carried their bags in. Trip went next door and opened his own room. He set the bag inside and returned to Jon and T'Pol's room to find out what they had planned.

T'Pol set her beside the single chair and sat down on the bed. She looked up and the Captain joined her leaving the room's single chair for Trip. He entered and at Jon's hand motion closed the door.

"I guess this means you two are together now?" He asked trying to keep the hurt out of his voice

T'Pol looked at him and nodded. He was her friend and she did not wish to cause him pain. "We are bond's mate Trip. I told you once you were my friend and I hope this remains. Jonathan is my mate. He alone can fully understand me and complete me. You are a good man Charles Tucker but I am not the one for you."

"Elizabeth can you just forget her so easily too?"

T'Pol looked at him and then away. "She was our daughter a precious child created to divide our people. Paxton failed to achieve his goals."

"He divided us."

T'Pol looked at him sharply. "Charles there never was an us in the way you mean. I could not feel what you needed me to. I care for you ,but it is not enough to carry through a lifetime. Elizabeth created an artificial bond between us. I would like to believe it made our friendship stronger. If I had truly loved you I would never have married Koss not even to save my mother."

Trip swallowed hard and looked away.

"Trip we do not mean to hurt you." Jon said "She is my very heart and soul."

"I know Cap'n. I will get over this. I suppose I am glad it is you rather then Koss. But Jon if you ever hurt her, I will beat you to a bloody pulp."

Jonathan Archer smiled. "Fair enough. Now she is the plan."

T'Pol was not certain she was comfortable imitating royalty but their scans showed extensive trade between various royal houses. It would be simple enough to claim she was from one of the Asian royal houses. She was still attempting to calculate the odds of two Earth's developing and having almost parallel cultures. When one added in an almost identical Sol system the odds increased proportionally. So far the odds were over ten million to one. This was one more puzzle to present to the Vulcan Science Directorate. She had a feeling that this Earth would soon be under surveillance just as Terra -Alpha had.

-------------------------------------------------

Miguel sent his son Juan to inform the Colonel that some well dressed people had arrived. He might hate Montoya but he was no fool. He did not think that the Colonel would cause trouble for so obviously powerful people, but he knew that there would be hell to pay if he found out from someone else. He just wished he had a way to warn them or to warn the Queen of Swords. He was her firm supporter but at her request played the loyal subject to the Colonel. Rumor had it that there was to be an auction on the Devil's mine and that several wealthy foreigners were coming to bid on it. He had a feeling that these new comers presence would make things interesting.

"Tessa you look lovely. " Marta said as they disembarked from her carriage. "Do not worry so."

"I suppose I am just a little concerned I will limp."

"We can always claim it is your new shoes." Marta said smiling.

"Oh you. " Tessa said laughing. "What would I do without you?"

The Gypsy smiled at her charge as she followed her into the lion's den once more.

--------------------------------

"Si Colonel they are definitely royalty. Father says they signed the registry as Prince Jon and Princess T'Pol of He Ti'Valka'ain he sent me to inform you sir." and excited Juan said.

Colonel Montoya watched the young boy struggle to remain still. Unlike many in the town the Hernandez families were loyal. While he might not trust anyone these people were at least very respectful of him and his men.

"Tell your father I appreciate the information Juan. Better yet I will come speak to him myself."

"I am certain he will be honored sir." The boy said.

Montoya nodded. To bad the boy was only 12 he would make a good soldier one day. He made a mental not to suggest that Juan be sent to school in Spain. He even considered paying for the boy's education himself. He could use a loyal officer. He knew sooner or later she would have to replace Grisham and Juan might just be the one he needed. He knew the boy hero worshiped him and the boy's family was loyal. It might well be worth the expense and trouble. While the boy's family was not of the noble class he was from respectable linage and that to could prove beneficial.

Yes ,he would consider it carefully because making Juan and officer would raise his family's status and that would ensure his loyalty.

Colonel Montoya left his home and walked to the Tavern. He decided it would be wise to invite these new comers to the party this evening. If they were here to bid on the mine he wanted them to feel welcome. He would never turn down a chance to make a larger profit for the crown and himself. He smiled as he made his way. He glanced at his pocket watch and noted he had half an hour before his first guests were to arrive though he noted Donna Alvarado had already arrived. He had expected this as he had lied to her about the time it began. He had wanted to speak to her alone before the party. He had grown quite fond of the lady and hoped she come to feel the same. He genuinely liked her for herself though he would admit her vast wealth held appeal as well. Whenever he dreamed of his ideal woman Theresa Alvarado came to mind. She was lovely and spirited not like so many of the women he knew. She was not intimidated by his power or his position yet she was kind and sweet.

Tessa cursed under her breath as she realized that they were the first to arrive. Damn Colonel Montoya for this. It would make it seem like she wanted to be here with him. Sometimes his games were enough to make her want to shoot him. First he threw Captain Grisham at her then he tried to court her himself. As if she did not know he was after her land and wealth? How long would she live if she was foolish enough to fall for him? She sighed at turned to follow him. She was not about to be caught off guard by any of his many lures and plans.

Tess spotted Juan and called him over. The boy quickly told her about the newest arrivals and she frowned wondering what this could mean.

**Part 6(First Impressions)**

Colonel Montoya was joined by Captain Grisham and both men froze in their tracks as they saw her descend the stairs. Both men were struck dumb by her exotic beauty. Jon stiffened as he noted the avid interest T'Pol was getting. She held his hand and he lead her to a near by table. Trip had a smile on his face and he had to admit it was fun to watch Jon be jealous. Doctor Helm entered the Tavern and went to greet Miguel and Juan. He noted the looks on the two military leaders face and he followed their gaze. For the first time in many years he had to agree with them. The woman was an exotic beauty. He had seen many Asian women bit never had he seen one with such delicate features. Theresa, Donna Alvarado was beautiful in the classic sense but this woman was exotic. She had a regal bearing that reminded him of the queen. Not the queen of swords but the Queen of England. Dr. Helm however was far more observant then either of the military men. He noticed the possessive way the older male held her hand. The younger man seemed amused and merely followed their lead. He noted the glare that the Colonel and the Captain were getting and almost smiled. If looks could kill the pueblo's problems would be solved. Clearly the man did not like others ogling his woman.

Dona Maria Theresa Alvarado entered the Tavern and was shocked to see a mesmerized male population. She was not vain ,but knew herself well. She knew many men considered her beautiful. Yet as her gaze followed the males in the room she was struck but the most exotic beauty she had ever seen. Marta had an exotic look to her as a gypsy but this woman was different. She held herself regally and aloof. It was as if she was superior to all of them. It was a disconcerting feeling for a woman who had been in the royal Spanish court and presented to the King himself. Maria Theresa had no doubts she was facing royalty. Her second thought was what such a person was doing here in California and what did it mean for the pueblo? Did Montoya invite her or was she sent her by the King? Was her presence here a blessing or a curse? Only time would answer the last question but Donna Theresa Alvarado would seek answers at the party. If they were not forthcoming then the Queen would ask a few pointed questions latter in the evening.

**Part 7 (Introductions)**

Captain Marcus Grisham was a rash man. He had proven this often in recent months. However ,never before had he been so reckless. He left the Colonel's side and headed straight for the woman. He ignores her escort assuming that they were simply at best body guards.

He walked purposefully to the new comers and bowed with a flourish.

"Greetings to you all. Welcome to our humble pueblo . I am Captain Marcus Grisham and this is Colonel Montoya military governor of this province. "He took T' Pol's

hand and with what he believed was gallantry kissed it.

T' Pol flinched and Jon's temper flared. He moved to her side and shifted to put himself between T' Pol and this fool. The contact was perhaps a good thing as Grisham had not shields. T'Pol wanted to flinch and cry out as she got a mental barrage from the Captain. It did however give her valuable intelligence to the true situation of the region. She extracted her hand and looked at her bond-mate.

"Captain Jonathan Archer of the … Er Surak. IF Surak. This is her Royal Highness T'Sia of Ti'Valka'ain whom I have the honor of being boned or as you would say

Married to." He said smiling falsely.

T'Pol's brow rose at his introduction. He had spoken the truth and even used her formal titles.

Trip suppressed a grin as he wondered how this would be explained in a report. He moved to support T'Pol knowing she hated to be touched. To help out he said

"Ya, know it is a crime to touch royalty where we come from. I should cut off your hand."

He inserted his body between T'Pol ,Jonathan and the Captain.

Marcus pulled his hand back and glared. "What are you her body guards?"

"Commander Tucker is my Engineer." Archer said "He is also my brother."

"Jonathan, Charles I do not believe the Captain meant offence. We will allow this to be a simple misunderstanding."

Jon looked at T' Pol and smiled. Her formal Spanish certainly put his to shame.

He smiled "As you wish."

Dona Maria Theresa watched fascinated by the display. She looked at Marta and noticed the gypsy had gone suddenly quiet. What did she sense that she was missing?

Colonel Montoya moved in. He had to salvage this potentially disastrous encounter. He bowed deeply to the shock of everyone.

"Your Highness please excuses the Captain's provincial attitudes. It is not often we have such distinguished guests. He is a good man and loyal soldier to the crown, for all his poor manners."

"I understand shaking a hand is your custom. Jonathan explained this to me."

She said Surprising them all she held out her hand wanting to gather more information. She resisted flinching this time as she lightly scanned the Colonel.

"I am charmed I am sure." he said smiling.

His smile made Trip want to check for his wallet. He might not have any telepathic abilities but his gut told him this man was a snake.

Jonathan had come to the very same conclusion and it was confirmed by T' Pol's reaction to his touch.

"We are honored to meet you sir." he said hoping to draw him away from T'Pol. "We have heard there is to be an auction."

Montoya shifted quickly from potential lover to greedy businessman. "Yes, we are auctioning several land claims and mines. Would you be interested in bidding?"

"We came all the way from Los Angeles to do just that. We have a desire to own a mine or two." Jonathan said smoothly. "It is in the royal families' best interest to find sources of income that are here in this land."

Montoya nodded as he invited them to his party. The more the merrier he thought as he mentally counted his profits.

Theresa flinched wondering at this new complication. Could these people be allies or would they to expect to exploit the workers? It was imperative she or the Queen find out.

**Part 8 (Trip says WOW) PG**

Commander Tucker noted the beautiful Hispanic woman that entered  
the Tavern. He swallowed hard as he took in her heart-shaped face  
and her dark eyes. Her height was slightly shorter then T'Pol but  
she was more to the classic human style of beauty. He had never  
thought he would ever find anyone as lovely as their Vulcan first  
officer but he was wrong. Jon noted that Trip had fallen silent and  
looked up to see the dark haired beauty enter. He had to admit she  
was very pretty though he saw her more as a classical type then as a  
woman. His mind and heart had no place for anyone other then T'Pol  
and he smiled politely at her.  
Marta noted the younger man's sharp and sudden interest. His  
whole face showed a wide grin. She glanced over and frowned as she  
saw Theresa return the smile almost shyly. She could see that this  
was going to prove interesting.

T'Pol noted the commanders' sudden inability to speak and followed  
his gaze. The woman who entered was around twenty to twenty five  
years old in human terms and had long dark hair and striking eyes,  
She was T'Pol considered aesthetically pleasing. She felt a strange  
feeling at the way Trip looked at her. It was almost as if a great  
weight had been removed from her. If Trip could find this woman  
attractive perhaps he could "fall in love" And "move on". T'Pol had  
no desire to hurt the commander or to see him alone. Her only desire  
was to be with Jonathan and make him happy. While she might never  
experience the same emotions he would need happiness to be content  
in their relationship and that could hardly happen if his best  
friend was pining and miserable. For a while T'Pol had hoped Charles  
would fall for Captain Hernandez but they had merely become good  
friends.

Trip is interested in the girl Jonathan sent.

I would say she is a woman. It might be beneficial for him. However  
if his feelings become engaged it could create a problem.

Let's not borrow trouble. The Captain sent smiling At least he is  
interested.

Indeed and given that she is human according to our scan she can  
not make him pregnant.

Jon grinned and looked away stifling a laugh. And your people claim not to have a sense of humor?

That is not humor merely a fact. T' Pol sent back.

**Part 9 (Souls) PG-13**

Jon grinned and nodded. Trip looked at the pair and had a feeling he was on the back end of a private joke. He sighed and turned his attention on the woman. The most striking thing was the way she moved with such fluid grace. It reminded him a lot of T'Pol and he had to admit her curves were not all out of fashion. Trip was bowed slightly at Theresa and at Marta who followed her. "Ladies."

Marta watched the younger man and noted he was very open. It was clear he had suffered great loses in his lifetime but ,that the events did not necessarily harden him or remove his beautiful soul.

She looked at the older male and looked away. It was almost as if she was seeing two souls. She thought about the souls and the man.

The first was young and in many ways naïve though it had endure great pain and great responsibility. His soul had made life and death choices and suffered for the pain of those choices. Jonathan Archer was a man who soul was meant to evolve and be so very much more. His Aura reminded Marta of the Maria Theresa and the Queen's. The second soul was so much older and wiser. This soul was not human and it was ageless. Marta shivered as she felt the power of this great but once mortal soul. She felt that this unique soul was somehow forever connected to the human. Human where had that thought come from? She looked over again and sensed something else that confused her. A third soul? How was that possible for any human being to have three souls? No as she looked she sensed something  
more that this man was somehow bonded to a connected to two  
different and powerful souls that only his own strong will helped  
him be uniquely human. Marta disturbed looked over at the woman.  
Her Aura was different then anyone Marta had ever seen. Yet a part of the soul was very familiar. She looked away as she noted that the princess was looking at her intently. Most people rarely noticed Marta or if they did they dismissed her as background a servant that was unimportant. The kinder ones like Dr. Helm treated her as Donna Theresa's confidant and friend yet still saw her only as an extension of her mistress. Marta loved Tessa like a daughter or perhaps a younger sister and a friend. She however never forgot that Theresa was also Dona Maria Theresa Alvarado a woman of noble birth who had walked with Kings and Queens. Then there was her role as the Queen of Swords, in that role she was far more as well a legend who was a noble and honorable as any in the Royal court defending the weak and helpless. Looking up Marta got the impression that both she and Tessa where being measured and judged. This woman whoever she was different and had a very powerful soul. Marta looked deeper something she rarely did because she hated to invade the privacy of others. She was shocked at what she saw before she was suddenly blocked. Oh my God. She thought her soul and her Jonathan Archer's are one. She looked between the three newcomers and sensed an unbreakable bond. They were family but like she and Tessa it was not a family formed by blood but by battles and personal loses.

What are you? She wondered. She examined what she had seen.

T'Pol's soul was different and it had touched this Charles Tucker the Thirds. Yet the Marta sensed this bond was created by friendship and a shared tragedy and loses. A bond formed not by choice but by circumstances beyond either's control or choice though she sensed Tucker would have chosen to keep the bond had he a choice. The second bond she recognized as a soul's bond. The type one experienced if one was truly blessed. The bond a soul had with one's true mate and forever lover. This bond T'Pol shared with Jonathan Archer and while legally they were not married at least not by customs Marta understood they were one. The third bond or presence shocked Marta more. It was an echo of the presence of the ageless soul. Shocked Marta stepped back as she suddenly understood that the female was not human and neither was her soul. It was a good soul but it was not a soul of their world. In fact none of these "people" has souls that belonged on this world or in this time. I must warn Tessa. We can not interfere with these souls and people. They have a great destiny. Perhaps one even greater then the Queen's.

T'Pol locked her shield's down and touched Trip. Turning she whispered "Guard your thoughts."

While they were no longer bonded Trip trusted T'Pol with his life and with Jonathan's. Using techniques she had thought him he builds a wall that suddenly flew up. Marta was shocked at the power and the unexpected reaction.

How? And why? She looked over and noticed Tucker moved to relieve his friend and engage the others as T'Pol drew Captain Archer away.

She felt tried to scan him again but slammed against shields as strong as T'Pol's. They were alien and different. Charles Tucker shields she understood T'Pol's and Jonathan Archer's were strange and more powerful then anything she had ever felt. The power and force of them rising caused her to cry out and faint. Donna Alvarado spun around to see her friend look at the strangers then flinch and faint. She looked like someone had just hit her hard over the head and she fell forward to the ground. Theresa flew to her side unable to play the indifferent employer as she hit the floor. Dr. Helm ran over and gently turned her. He expertly checked her over for head injury.

T'Pol was shocked and slightly surprised. She had not meant to injure the woman merely protect their secrets. She sensed that the scan had not been totally voluntary and that while Marta had some telepathic abilities she was not fully trained and her actions were instinctual and unintentional for the most part.

"What has happened?" Colonel Montoya asked concerned for the moment actually being real. "Do you need assistance Doctor? Shall I send a soldier for a stretcher?"

"How can I help?" Donna Theresa asked. "I am afraid I have no skills at nursing but she is my servant. I should hate to have to train an other." She reverted to type.

T'Pol's brow rose because she sensed real concern and fear in Donna Alvarado's mind.

Trip looked taken aback by her cold words but he said nothing offering to help carry the servant.

"If you all will give me a moment perhaps I can determine what has happened." Dr. Helm said curtly.

He was fully aware of how much Theresa cared but even so sometimes her selfish aristocratic persona angered him.

**Part 10 (Games)**

T'Pol watched as the doctor efficiently checked out the woman Marta. He might not have Dr. Phlox's equipment but it was very clear he was a competent physician for this world and time period.

"I think perhaps she just became to warm. "He noted Marta was coming around. "I do not believe she has hit her head but perhaps it would be wise for her to rest a little while."

"Miguel, Marta will need a room to rest in. "Donna Theresa said "Do you have any available?" Donna Theresa asked.

"Nada Donna Theresa." He said as he handed them a bowl with clean warm water and clean towel.

Colonel Montoya decided now was a good time to win a few favorable impressions.

"Donna Theresa I have several guest rooms. Dr. Helm is it safe to move Marta?"

"Yes if we take her on a stretcher to be safe." Dr. Helm said "I think she would be alright." He was surprised at the offer and had been wiling to offer his own rooms. Yet the it would not hurt Marta to be pampered for a few days. It would also give Tessa an excuse to poke around. Helm knew she would appreciate that and it would actually be beneficial to Marta as well she would worry less if there was less of a chance of Tessa as The queen getting caught. "She will need care Sir."

"I have several competent servants and I know most are friends with Senior Marta. She is a very well respected individual here in town. With Donna Theresa's permission Marta may stay and rest."

Donna Theresa nodded. "Most kind colonel. I know you are a busy man and I appreciate your kindness to Marta." She actually did appreciate this unexpected kindness and would use the opportunity to help her friend and to gather information on the Colonel's many activities both legal and otherwise.

Tessa awoke and mumbled something "Queen may…."

Helm leaned over to cover her blocking her words.

Vulcan's however had hearing that was very sensitive. T'Pol quickly figured it our. Marta or Donna Theresa was this masked Bandit the Queen of Swords. Her brow rose as she considered that even something as serious as this illness was used as strategy to play this game. It was clear the Colonel was being nice to look "Good" in the eyes of his peers.

T' Pol was impressed as she watched the doctor attempt to aid his friends. Clearly he to know more then he was letting on. She briefly wondered if all doctors played such a dual roles so well. She knew Phlox was often employed in helping either the Captain or Commander Tucker in their work. Clearly, the Queen used Dr. Helm in a similar fashion. It was as if all Humans used each other in this master chess match.

**Part 11 (Marta's Revelations)**

"Perhaps it would be wise to get Marta some water." T'Pol said  
Marta opened her eyes. "I am alright Donna Theresa. Doctor could you  
help me up?"

"Rise slowly, please let me know if you are dizzy." Dr. Helm said "I  
do not want you to pass out again." He helped her stand supporting  
her with both his hands.

"I think I just got to warm." Marta lied.

"Here is a glass of water." Juan said the young man had hurried to  
get the drink his father ordered. He liked Marta she was always nice  
to the children of the pueblo and he was concerned for her.

"Thank you Juan." Marta said as she drank the water down grateful  
for the coolness. She used the time to gather her wits about her.  
She could hardly believe what she had sensed. How was it possible  
that their visitors were not from this world?

T'Pol sensed that Marta had a very high phi-rating for a human and  
this sensitivity had caused the blackout to occur.

Jonathan I think she can sense we are not as we appear to be. There  
is more going on here then we know. Perhaps it would be wise to try  
to speak to this Donna Alvarado alone.

Jonathan nodded and said "I hope we have not caused you discomfort?"

"I am fine really. I do not wish to keep you all from the Colonel's  
Party."

"Marta perhaps we should get you to the guestroom. I think you  
should rest." Donna Theresa said  
Trip offered to help the doctor carry Marta. Soon the small group  
was at the Colonel's home and Marta was resting in the guest room.

"Donna Theresa if you will remain with Marta I will go fetches my  
bag." Dr. Helm said

Donna Theresa looked concerned

"It is just an on case. I have some powders there and I can tell  
Marta has a headache."

"I do doctor thank you for your concern." Marta said

Jonathan Archer signaled Trip to follow him. With a movement of his  
hand he ordered T'Pol to stay and observe. This action was noted by  
Tessa and she was now as curious as Marta.

"If you all will give me a moment perhaps I can help Marta settle  
into the bed for more comfort."

"Of course." The Colonel said looking embarrassed "My home is yours  
until you are well. I am after all a servant of the people."

"Thank you Colonel." Marta said  
Once alone Tessa helped Marta undress and slip under the covers.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Her friend demanded.

"I do not fully understand it. Their minds and aura's are so  
different and so strong. Tessa they are not what they appear to be.  
I think they are a force for good and they are honorable beings."  
Marta said she looked away uncertain how much to reveal.

Tessa sat on the bed and took her friend's hand. "What are you not  
telling me? Are they a threat to the people of the pueblo or the  
Queen?"

"I do not believe so. I think perhaps they can help us and that they  
will need our assistance in return. Tessa I do not believe they are  
from here." Marta explained "I think they are from far away a place  
we could only imagine. They are not from our world and Princess  
T'Pol is not a human as we are."

"What? How can that be?" Donna Theresa asked shocked and concerned.

"I do not know. But Tessa those three are as close as we are. The  
woman T'Pol and Jonathan Archer's souls are bonded as one. There is  
a bond of deep affection and friendship between the three and a  
history that has forged them into family."

"So we must use care." Tessa said. "I will invite them to stay with us."

"I think that would be most wise." Marta said

**Part 12 (What Now?) PG-13**

"Jon I think that there is something ah… Different about Marta." Trip said

"Yes, I know what you mean. T'Pol has alerted me to the same thing."

Jon did not notice that Trip Winced at the causal reference to their newly formed bond. Trip forced himself to accept what he could not change and to try to be happy for the man he considered his best friend and brother.

"We are going to have to be careful here. We need their assistance but we do not want to unduly influence the cultural development."

"Yeh like that will be easy." Trip quipped. "At least they are not totally primitive."

He would soon change his mind on this.

The three visitors followed the Colonel to the main rooms.

Each was concerned about the situation but for differing reasons. Commander Tucker was concerned that the people here would not be advanced enough to give them the materials they needed to repair his beloved engines. Captain Archer was concerned that they could somehow influence and harm this society. T'Pol was concerned about Marta and her remarkable insights. She was concerned what this new Earth would mean to the alliance Vulcan had with Earth. Surly they had to extend their protection and aid to this new world. She knew deep down that this planet was also a version of Earth. She had already classified it as Terra-Beta and sent a high beamed coded transmission to the Council. In the past they would have simply begun sending small scout ships every ten or fifteen years to check on the planets progress. The problem was Earth would soon be aware of this world. Would they be content to allow it to develop naturally or would they feel compelled to make a real first contact? What were the implications to such a young world? Yet they were clearly homo-sapiens. How had this happened? Her scientific mind was intrigued.

The visitors were not the only ones with concerns. Colonel Montoya was also concerned. He was pleased at the prospect of additional bidders, yet a part of his was instinctually wary. Something about these strangers made him uneasy. They were too confident to certain of their place and power. There was none of the deference he was accustomed to. Even the local Don's showed a some apparent respect even if it was grudgingly given. He could not fault their manners in any way yet they were not quite right.

Captain Grisham watched the strangers. He now knew what it was that disturbed him so about the woman. She watched them all unblinking. Her concentration was never broken. She took everything in and missed nothing. The men were alert but that he contributed to their being military men. That type of action and alertness was to be expected from highly trained officers even if they were navy. No, they were normal. The woman however unnerved him. Her beauty had almost disarmed him and her casual air of command intrigued him deeply. He could tell she was used to giving orders and she expected them to be obeyed. The Captain was of a similar vein but Grisham had a feeling he was secretly amused at the way everyone was acting. The Commander was simply charming rouge and he looked like he move in on Dona Theresa something that annoyed Grisham. He forgot he had sought out T'Pol and action that had set both men's hackles rising. He wondered if they really would have killed him had she commanded it. He now observed the possessive way Captain Archer was with Princess T'Pol. Yes those two were clearly together and if he hazarded a guess the Commander was also in love with the woman. Amazing …. He could understand it she was striking in her manners and appearance. He was reminded of the Queen in her grace and her elegance. He wondered briefly which woman would prevail in a direct contest. Something told him that this royal was more then capable of defending herself and she knew it well.

**Part 13 (Musical Time) G**

The guests to the party began to arrive and this forced Montoya to become the gracious host. Captain Archer was surprised to see the number of people attending this party. He had at first thought it had merely been a simple dinner party. Now however it appeared they had been invited to a major social event. He was grateful that Hoshi had insisted on including formal clothing for them. He tugged at the collar of his jacket. Looking over he noted Trip was doing the same. He grinned thinking that it had to be universal no one liked dress uniforms. He watched as Captain Grisham tugged his jacket down. Only Colonel Montoya seemed completely at ease in the formal wear. That made him thinks that the Colonel might be more of figure head. Not that he considered him weak or less of a potential threat. No he was more in the vein of Admiral Forest and that was something that could prove to be very dangerous because Jon sensed none of the Admiral's good qualities in the Colonel. He was charming and presentable but there was something decidedly dark about him and his manner.

T'Pol looked around and noted there was a small band of musicians setting up. She watched as they calmly and efficiently prepared to play. She noted the instruments with some interest. There was a group of several string instruments and several rhythmic types. The one that interested her the most was a harp. She had heard a recital in San Francisco once before being posted to Enterprise and was curious to see if this was a similar instrument. She recalled the event quiet clearly because it had been a rare event. She and Ambassador Soval had attended the concert with Admiral Forest and His wife Miriam. She had been shocked at the invitation and even more surprised when the Ambassador had personally requested she attend with him. Her Uncle rarely attended Earth entertainments and it had been pleasant to share his company in an unofficial event. She had enjoyed the music deeply. While she still preferred JAZZ the harp had been most relaxing and its melodious tunes reminded her of home and Vulcan.

The musicians looked up a little surprised that anyone would take notice of them.

"May we help you Ma'am?" One asked.

"I was interested in this instrument. It is a harp is it not?"

"Yes, it is one of only two that I know of in California. It is a fine piece that I enjoy playing. "

"I have heard this device. I enjoy the way it sounds. I look forward to hearing you play." T'Pol said and bowed slightly. "Musicians are highly valued in my culture."

Taken by surprise then man nodded then bowed back quickly least he cause offence to the Colonel's guest. "It will be an honor to play for you My lady."

T'Pol moved off sensing she made the musicians nervous. She went back to Jon's side.

Jon took in the ornate room. He enjoyed elegance but not at he expense of others. He recalled their walk through the square. Many of the people seemed desperately poor. He forced a smile to remain on his face as he saw the wealth here. Surly some of this could have been used to make the people's lives better? Or was all this bought with the labors of those humble people? He tried to remember his ancient history but he could not recall much. He sighed thinking this was a mission more fitted for Erica Hernandez then him.

**Part 14 (Appearances may be Deceiving) PG**

Trip watched as the men and women came into the room. All were finely dressed and it was clear that they were the elite of this small society. He noted that most were elderly but they often had younger sons and daughters with them. Men and women who were between the ages of 18 to 40. He tried to recall what he once learned about traditional Spanish society. He remembered his Florida history but California was a more formalized society. He wished Hoshi was here to keep them from making fools out of themselves. He did not wish to insult anyone here. However he would have to be blind not to notice all the lovely women.

"Be careful Trip. We do not wish to insult anyone." The Captain said "Remember this is a very conservative society."

Trip grinned. "Yes sir. To bad it is not an Orion colony."

"If you recall Commander they have a price on our Captain's head." T'Pol said

"Yeh… yeh and so do the Klingon's but who cares." Trip said smiling. "We always win and it is fun to watch their women dance." He winked at the Captain who grinned at T'Pol's annoyance.

"May I remind you that you no longer have the bond to protect you."

"I know. Oh well At least I could have some fun then."

"Enough Trip." Jon said thinking it was now becoming an almost tasteless joke.

Trip swallowed a retort as he saw his words were actually hurting T'Pol. He realized he had some unresolved issues. "Sorry I guess I got carried away for a moment. Mom always said I never knew when to let it drop. I used to tease Lizzy like that.

T'Pol nodded. She did not totally understand but was glad Trip was trying to redefine their relationship. It did not bother her that Trip was thinking of her like he did his late sister. It was in fact in her mind an honor. She knew Jon considered Trip a younger brother and maybe it would be a good thing for Trip to think of her as an elder sister.

Jonathan Archer had a feeling that these people were more then they presented. He noted how many seemed to naturally drift to Dona Alvarado's side. She was very young but clearly already a leader. This was impressive given what he recalled about this time period and culture. He hoped Trip's antics did not offend anyone overly much.

Colonel Montoya was amazed at the apparent familiarity between the Princess and the Commander. He had to admit it reinforced the idea that they were friends as well as allies. He wondered what it would be like to have such companions? He sighed and remembered he did not need anyone other then those that followed orders.

He smiled and greeted his guest giving the impression of congeniality.

**Part 15 (What the Doctor Ordered) PG**

Dr. Helm went to Theresa side. In low tones he said "Marta will be fine. I think she was just shocked by something. She said she felt something different about our guests. It is as if their souls are all some how connected. The power that they have overwhelmed her. Thessa you know she is very gifted and I will not begin to claim to understand it "He paused concern showing "Whoever or whatever these people are they may well be dangerous. I would advise caution when dealing with them.'

"I tend to agree with you and thank you for your concern. I do not think they mean us harm."

"Maybe not but they could be used by Montoya." The Doctor said reminding her of all the other innocents drawn into the deadly chess game between the Queen and the Colonel.

"Yes, I am aware of that. Somehow I think they will prove to be valuable allies." Tessa said.

"I hope you are right." He replied and then louder for the Colonel's benefit.

"Marta just needs rest Dona Theresa. I think the heat over came her. If she rests she should be fine."

"Thank you doctor. Thanks to the Colonel's kindness she can rest a while. I am just glad we have so many people around it would not do for me to be alone here."

"No hardly .I would wish no harm to you." Colonel said smiling. "But surely you know I would guard your honor with my life?"

"Oh ! I do Colonel. I just would not wish to harm your reputation. Everyone knows you are a gentleman. I would not wish to cause you harm after your kindness to Marta and I."

The doctor looked away and rolled his eyes. He could see the colonel preening over this. Score one for Tessa.

---------------------------------------------

Marta laid back content for once to follow the doctor's orders. Her head was still pounding but she was beginning to feel more alert. Her mind had been shocked by the sheer power of the mental skills of their visitors. She leaned back and reviewed what she knew. Their was power there. It was unlike anything she had ever encountered in her life. The Commander was perhaps the easiest to read though it was more body language then mental energy she picked up on. He was very protective of both the man and woman but for different reasons. He acted almost like a body guard to both yet she sensed it was more. He clearly loved and respected the pair. She had noted the way Charles Tucker III had moved between the others and attempted to shield them from the her scans and from the Captain and Colonel. While he shifted more to the woman that could be just a man's protective streak. Yet Marta sensed love and affection. That did not however mean he would not protect the his Captain. Indeed Marta suspected he would gladly die to protect Jonathan Archer from harm. His mind was capable of blocking her gentle probes and this had been shocking. The wall had gone up hastily and it was crude but effective. She wondered how he could do this as she sensed no natural telepathic abilities of course he may have latent talents she had not detected. Yes that made sense and someone had taught him to use those gifts.

Marta closed her eyes a moment and considered the other two people.

T'Pol the one that they had called Princess. She held herself like a queen and Marta genuinely believed she was indeed someone of great importance. Her aura was one that screamed power and destiny. She had been so calm and logical. It had been very hard to sense anything from her. Her emotional control was stronger then anyone Marta had ever encountered. There was something alien in her mind and actions. She was different in a way that confused Marta.

The one thing that had been clear however was her possessive nature. Marta smiled as she recalled the brief flash of anger and perhaps jealously when Tessa had shaken Jonathan Archer's hand and held it a moment to long. She had no doubt in her mind that the pair was indeed a couple. She had also sensed a protectiveness toward Commander Tucker. That feeling was more ambiguous however. It reminded Marta of an elder sibling looking out for a younger child. That same feeling came from Jonathan Archer. She wondered who's feelings that was. She drew up short as she suddenly realized what had been disturbing her so much. The Couple had been sharing not only thoughts but emotion as well. Lord they are both connected bound in someway. It is a telepathic link. Marta was suddenly excited and also afraid because she knew of no one on Earth who could create such a bond. She opened her eyes and knew her world had changed forever. No one on Earth. These people were not from Earth she knew it Instinctively. Marta also knew that Commander Tucker and Captain Jonathan Archer were human. Why were they here? More importantly what did they want?

She turned her mind to Jonathan Archer his soul had been the hardest to read. It was almost as if there were three soul's in that body. She sensed T'Pol who was somehow bound to him. Then she sensed Jonathan. It was the third soul or rather the echo of the soul that shocked and confused her the most. That soul was very old and very developed. It was a soul that had shaped a world. She sensed honor and peace in that soul and knew even as a shadow it somehow influenced Captain Archer. It acted almost as a second conscious. She sensed a part of this soul in T'Pol and realized that it was of a similar nature to her own. It was however mal and it was … a relative? Yes that would explain why they felt alike. They were of the same race and the same bloodline. Amazing she thought. What did it mean for them? She just hoped these beings were here with peaceful intentions because Marta doubted even The Queen could beat them.

**Part 16 (Ship Side) G**

Lt. Malcolm Reed listened to the report. At least the repairs were going as planed. He knew that everything that could be repaired would be done in a few days. The rest would have to wait until the Captain returned with the materials they needed. He sent Ensign Johnson and Ensign Peters to mine a few of the metals from the asteroid field using shuttle pod 2. He hoped that with those materials Lt. Kelby could begin to forge replacement deck plates. The engineer had suggested this and given they were so badly damaged Malcolm had agreed. He did not want to count on internal seals holding. No better to do what repairs they could. He also knew Kelby wanted to prove himself and this initiative was a positive sign.

Lt Kelby sighed as they sealed the last leak. Now all they needed was the supplies from the planet. He hoped it was not as backward as the reports said otherwise it be very hard to get the materials they needed.

Terra - Beta could they not come up with a more original name? Well It was Commander T'Pol that named it and she had no imagination. Then again no Vulcan ever really did.

"Jackson see if you can get that by pass up." Kelby called. He might not be the boy genius that Tucker was but he could hold his own in engineering and he had ever intention of proving that to the Captain. He had gotten over his resentment of the commander but still felt he was being underrated. Kelby knew he was a good engineer and he had ever intention of proving himself and gaining his own place as a chief.

Hoshi sat at her station and listened for any unexpected com traffic Just because this world did not have those capabilities did not mean other local powers might not check in on the civilization. So far she heard only background noise and was glad of it. Enterprise was in no shape to go into a fight.

Travis Maryweather kept the ship steady. It was not an easy task give the extensive damage. The boomer however barely noticed as he once more shifted orbit using minimal thrusters. Not for the first time he was grateful for his years in space. He knew his experience was what was keeping the ship in orbit rather then technology. His ability to feel the movements was invaluable and allowed him to make adjustments before they were needed and kept them out of harms way.

--------------------------------------------

Dr. Phlox leaned over and stroked Porthos on the head. The beagle wined and begged. The Denoblian smiled as he reached into his hidden compartment.

"Now you may only have one piece right now. Others wise you will spoil your dinner." The doctor treated the animal like one of his human patients. He had actually become fond of the beast as he often watched it when the Captain was away.

"You know Doctor that mutt has you wrapped around its tail." Crewman Cutler said laughing. "You are treating it like a child."

The doctor looked up a little sheepishly. "He misses the captain."

"I see." She said smiling. " Maybe you should get a dog for your children."

"I have been considering it. My youngest Phon has asked for one. My Wife however is uncertain if he is old enough to care for the animal."

"How old is your son?" Cutler asked always fascinated by tails of the Denoblians family unit.

"He is 7 standard years. Pom thinks he has inherited my love of Animals."

"I would not doubt it. " Cutler said smiling. "I had a dog at 6. Of course my parents helped me care for it. Lucky was with me until I went to college when he finally passed on. He was my best friend."

"I believe having such a companion would be good for Phon. My wife said she would discuss it with the other members of the household. With luck they will agree with me."

"Will you get Phon a Beagle?"

"I am uncertain as to the breed. A collage of mine suggested a cocker spaniel?"

Cutler smiled. "They are nice dogs but I had a chocolate lab. He was a big ole softy."

Dr. Phlox nodded not understanding why humans named their animals after desserts. "Are they not larger animals?"

"Lucky was 80 pounds. Yet he was gentle and protective of me. I could roughhouse and play for hours."

"My son is might like that. I will consider a chocolate lab as well." Phlox said.

Cutler nodded pleased to have helped the doctor. She had grown quite fond of him. It was a shame he was married. She grinned talk about falling for a married man. He had two wives. She mentally shrugged and resolved to remain his friend. Dr. Phlox watched Cutler and sighed. To bad she was human. She would never agree to a multi-marriage. He found he wished to be more then her doctor or friend.

**Part 17 (Fresh Air) PG**

Tessa watched the participants in the party. Many were locals and good friends of hers. She did however note a several people she did not recognize who seemed to be on the edge of the party. Several were clearly Americano's and several were British. This was not something she was pleased with. It was one thing for a wealthy Don to purchase the mines and exploit them and an other all together for a foreigner to do so. She watched as Captain Archer and Commander Tucker conversed with ease with the various people present. The Princess was far more reserved and seemed content to simply observe. Somehow Tessa felt that this was by design rather then shyness. There was clearly a sharp mind at work her and she was taking in information to be used at a latter time. She was concerned about those three even more then any of the others. It was clear that they were different in some way and that they were here looking for specific items. Several times she heard Commander Tucker ask about a certain metal or alloy. While she was no expert it seemed that they were more interested in obtaining those items them making a profit. The mine was simply a means to finance the items they wanted to purchase. Why were these metals so important to them? Tessa decided the Queen would make a visit to them latter this evening.

T'Pol slipped away from the crowded room. So many humans in such a confined space was very difficult to deal with. Their erratic emotions pounded her sensitive shields and the smell despite the nasal inhibitor was almost overwhelming. She mentally thanked Dr. Phlox for increasing her dosage even at this higher level it was barely working. She sent a mental call to Jonathan to let him know she was going to check out the gardens.

Jonathan I must step out for some air.

Are you ill? He asked suddenly stopping his conversation with Father Roberto

"Excuse me." He said slipping away and heading to join T'Pol.

The priest was shocked at his sudden departure. He watched as the Captain headed straight to his wife as if he had been called. He had noticed an almost silent communication going on all evening and he was concerned. At first he had thought it to be the communication between husband and wife that sometimes developed after years together. Yet this was somehow more. He filed it away and reminded himself to mention it to the Queen if she visited later for her weekly confession.

Tessa noted that T'Pol had slipped out. She did not see Captain Archer follow.

Jonathan went to follow T'Pol only to be stopped by a portly Don Juan Vegas.

He had no alternative but to stop and make polite conversation.

T'Pol are you alright? I am stuck here.

I am alright Jonathan. I just need some air. Do not worry about me. It is important we make a good impression.

Jonathan frowned. "Sir I am afraid we are only visiting. We are here to make some investments and perhaps take samples home. I do not think we will need to purchase property at this time. Though it is kind of you to suggest your assistance."

The portly Don smiled and nodded taking the frown as consternation and consideration by the American.

------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Marcus Grisham watched the woman slip out. He was determined to get to know her better. He was not put off by her being married in his experience it made little difference. The game was perhaps more intense but the conquest was all the sweeter for stealing an other man's woman. It would be interesting to see if she was more then that cool exterior.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tessa saw Grisham follow the princess and she slipped away. She quickly changed into the Queen of Swords to help if needed. She slipped into the garden to hear the exchange.

"Your highness may I escort you around the garden?" He smiled and looked pleased at finding her alone.

T'Pol's brow rose at this. "I stepped out for some air, I seem to have aquired a headache. A tour of the local fauna would not be logical at this time of the evening. One can not observe the flowers as well at this time."

Grisham was taken aback. "Well perhaps a walk would clear your head?"

"Perhaps, I will do so in a little while when my mate joins me. He enjoys moonlit walks."

"A romantic is he." Grisham said as he moved closer. " I have to say I can understand why he would enjoy walking in the moonlight with you."

The Queen rolled her eyes at that tired line. Surly Grisham could be more original.

"Jonathan understands that walking is a healthful endeavor. It is good exercise for the body and it allow for clearer thinking." T'Pol explained as she watched the Captain warily. She had a feeling he was intent on more then conversation. "We do not often get to take such walks."

"No of course not. Not if you are on a ship. Then I suppose it must be nice to walk the decks with a cool sea breeze blowing." Marcus said "I myself have never been a great sailor but Some say it is pleasant."

"Unless one becomes ill." T' Pol said remembering Lt. Reed and his motion sickness. "Jonathan and I are fortunate not to suffer such an affliction."

"That is why I did not join the navy. " Grisham said " I am afraid I disappointed my father in that." He frowned recalling his father's anger at his turning down an appointment to Annapolis and seeking one for West Point instead.

'A friend of our suffered a similar fate. He found a good career in the ….Army and is a fine officer. It seems that you have done equally well. This is a prosperous area and the Colonel seems to be a good leader."

Marcus Grisham stopped his approach. It had been a long time since anyone admired his achievements. Yes he had done well enough given his near disaster and the Colonel while being hard and perhaps slightly unethical was in his own way honorable. "I have tried to redeem my life." For the first time he recalled why he had taken this post.

He been disgraced. He had not committed the crime he was accused of doing. He would never murder anyone and steal a payroll. Damn Colonel Paxton.

"General Sheridan I swear I did not do this sir. You know me." A younger Lt. Grisham said

"You have been found guilty Lt. Grisham and will be stripped of all rank and privileges. You will be shot in the morning."

He been dragged out in disgrace his own father looking away and not even allowing his mother to say good by.

"You are a disgrace to that uniform Army or not and a disgrace to my name. You are no longer my son."

Marcus had shivered. "Father I am innocent."

His father had merely walked away. He bowed his head and vowed to redeem himself and to make a new life and name. Latter in his prison cell his mother slipped in.

"Oh Marcus. I am so sorry." She said She held him and wept on his shirt. He been embarrassed at his captivity and so glad she had come.

"Marcus your father may choose to disown you but you are always my son. I know you did not do this thing." She kissed his cheek and slipped him a pouch full of money. "I bribed the guards to let you escape. There is a horse and saber at the end of the street. It was your grandfather Grisham's. Go with my blessing and make a new life. Here is a name of a man that can help you. He was a friend of your grandfather." She then slipped away.

Marcus had escaped and he run. He ran all the way to California to find the man now a Colonel. He been given a job and a second chance. He looked away suddenly ashamed of his choices.

"I have done my duty." He said trying to make himself believe it.

T'Pol sensed that neither he or the Colonel were truly evil men. They simply had a ruthless streak and a desire for power that was consuming them. In many ways they were like early Vulcans.

Coming back to himself Marcus once more was intent on seduction he was not by nature a reflective man and he honestly was more interested in T'Pol now then before. He slipped close to her.

"Surely you are chilled?" He said gallantly.

T'Pol used to the much warmer temperatures of Vulcan merely stated. "My robes offer sufficient warmth."

"Are they silk? I have never seen such lovely attire." Marcus said meaning it sincerely.

The Queen watched and was surprised at the effortless way T'Pol deflected Captain Grisham's questions. She was learning a great deal by simple observation.

T'Pol sensed an others presence but did not react. She could not sense hostility so she was content to allow that individual to observe.

Jonathan was frustrated as he continued his conversations. He was making god contacts but learning very little about what was to be auctioned and the standard rates.

**Part 18 (Testing the Waters) PG**

The Queen shifted and moved closer still. She watched as Marcus Grisham attempted to corner T'Pol.

"Captain I am afraid that it is inappropriate for you to touch me. I am bonded and it is forbidden to engage in relations outside the bond."

"Come now Princess surly you are as interested as I am? I have seen how you have been watching me."

"Observation of others is the way we learn about other cultures." T'Pol said

"Well personal interaction is far better." He said attempting to gather her into his arms.

T'Pol stepped back. "Captain I have no desire to injure you but your behavior is not appropriate."

T'Pol drew Grisham's sword before the Queen could react. "What is it you wish to discuss?"

"Why are you here?"

He laughed and tried to grab her. T'Pol sidestepped and caught him before he fell and quickly and efficiently applied a nerve pinch. The Captain was heavier then he looked but T'Pol had no difficulty setting him on the nearest bench. It would look as if he had fallen asleep.

"That is an interesting trick." The Queen said

T'Pol spun around and was faced with the Queen her sword drawn.

"I only wish to talk." The Queen said

"Indeed, why is that? What interest are we to a bandit?" T'Pol asked

The Queen grimaced "Lets just say your answer determines if we can be allies."

"Why would I wish to become the ally to a bandit and thief?"

"Look Princess T'Pol I am no thief and I am not a bandit. I am justice for this pueblo. "

T'Pol circled around getting away from the fallen form of the Captain. "Indeed, and that is why there is a thousand pesos reward on your head?"

"Exactly." The Queen said She stumbled and T'Pol took it as aggression and reacted. His blade went up to guard her. Seeing this Queen rolled to the side and sliced out. It was purely reflexive and defensive. Her sword connected with the one T'Pol now held. Shocked she rolled away. She attacked hoping to disarm her opponent. T'Pol jumped back. Her natural grace saving her. She avoided the strike and swung the sword the flat of the blade connecting with the arm of the Queen. She cried out as she jumped back.

"That hurt." She said

T'Pol's brow rose.

Jonathan suddenly felt a surge of adrenaline in T'Pol. Something was wrong and he went to find her. He signaled Trip and both men headed for the gardens.

Angry the Queen advanced. "You should not have done that."

Colonel Montoya saw the men turn and run for the gardens. He looked around and realized the Princess was missing. He signaled the Sgt of the guard and followed.

His progress was hindered by the crowds.

T'Pol parried with ease. While this was not a weapon she was familiar with it had balance and it was very light weight. If anything she had to slow her strokes down. She determined it would be best to allow this individual to vent their anger and frustration before further attempts and commutations could occur.

The Queen was shocked at the almost casual way the woman wielded the sword. It was not a light item as she knew well. She was shocked to see that the Princess did not even appear to be exhorting any real effort. If she did not know better she would say she was being humored.

The Queen sliced at T'Pol to remove the blade from her hand. Her intention was to disarm her. T'Pol jumped back and away over the bench and Grisham without even looking. The Queen was both shocked and impressed.

"You are highly skilled." She said "Who was your instructor?"

T'Pol cocked her head and said "It is simply a mater of balance and my teacher was Master Suvon. " She did not explain that he had taught her the Lirpa and not the sword.

"Look I am only concerned for the peons." The Queen said "I have no desire to fight you."

"This is not a fight. "T'Pol said considering this a spar and no real challenge to her skills.

Just then Grisham awoke. T'Pol dropped the sword in his lap not wanting him to see her skills. He grabbed it and pushed her behind him. The action was impressive and almost honorable.

Then Jonathan and the others came our. The Queen saluted them. "Until latter then Princess." She bowed and slipped away. Her last thought was this was not going to be easy this princess was a warrior as well.

**Part 19 (Pursuit) PG**

Colonel Montoya came running out. He sent soldiers after Queen. The Queen of Swords evaded Montoya's men with practiced ease. It did not hurt that she only had to slip out of sight and once more become Dona Alvarado.

"Are you alright your highness? A concerned Colonel asked "What happened here Captain?"

"The Queen came out of no where." A shaken Captain said.

T'Pol not wanting to many questions asked stepped in "The Captain defended me most bravely. I am certain the situation could have been dangerous had he not leant me his assistance."

"Good work then Captain Grisham." Colonel Montoya said uncertain he believed the story but he could think of no reason for the princess to lie.

What happened? Jonathan demanded.

I had a brief altercation with the woman they call the Queen of Swords. I believe we will be able to identify her now. I injured her right arm.

The bandit? What did she want?

Jonathan I do not believe she was a criminal. At least not in the sense one would expect. I tend to believe she is more a defender of this place.

We will discuss this latter. "I am glad you are not hurt. Perhaps it would be wise to return to the safety of the house."

"A wise suggestion Captain." The Colonel agreed." Captain Grisham sweep the area."

"At once sir." He replied eager to escape the questions of his commanding officer.

The Queen of Swords fled over the wall. Her right arm throbbed and she knew she would be sporting a large bruise. She silently cursed as climbing was painful. At least it was the falls and cooler so wearing long sleeves for a few days would not be noted. She knew however she be forced to remain home. Perhaps it was just as well that Marta was ill. It would be a perfect excuse to remain at her ranchero.

Marta heard the commotion but could not go out to see what was happening. She looked up in shock as the Queen entered her room and quickly tossed her mask and sword. She slipped them under the covers as The Queen hurried to become Don Alvarado once more. Just then Dr. Helm came in. He looked away quickly and checked the door.

"Really you should knock Doctor."

"If I had known I would have. "He said blushing deeply.

"Tessa is decent now. "Marta said she motioned for her friend to sit on the bed. The doctor moved to her side and set her shawl over her shoulders.

"That looks painful. Did Grisham get lucky?"

"No he did not." Tessa said ruefully. "T'Pol is very skilled with a blade. She turned it at the last minute to hit me with the flat side. Given the speed of the attack that took great skill."

The doctor and Marta paled each realizing how badly their friend could have been injured.

**Part 20 (Concerns)**

Colonel Montoya looked over the crowd he noticed several people were missing. The Doctor had not yet returned and Dona Alvarado was no where to be seen. He frowned at this and went looking for them. He feared sometimes that she might be the Queen. He knocked and entered Marta's room and found all three talking quietly. There was a pensive almost fearful look on Dona Alvarado's face.

His suspicions were immediately dismissed as he noticed how fearful she was. Of course she could not be the Queen as she was to much of a lady. He chastised himself for grasping at straws. He put on his most charming face.

"Is everyone alright in here?"

Tessa was afraid of being caught so her look of fear was real. She however simply said. "I heard you shouting for the soldiers. I came here to check on Marta. I knew Dr. Helm be here and that he could keep us safe."

"What happened Colonel?" The Doctor asked He seemed to be preparing a drink for Marta.

"The Queen Of Swords made an unexpected appearance. It seems she wished to kidnap our guest."

"How horrible." Dona Theresa said "I hope you captured her?"

"Unfortunately Captain Grisham was only able to scare her off. My men are searching for her now."

"This is so disturbing. I can not believe she would be so brazen as to attack someone in your home." Marta added. "Your men are very brave to chase after her."

"My men will always do their duty. They are good men if not as competent as I would like."

"Well colonel surly loyalty matters as well." Dona Alvarado said

"Indeed you are correct. Most of them are simple men. Loyal to me and the crown as they should be. I just wish I had the resources to train them better."

"We all know how seriously you take our safety." She replied.

Colonel Montoya bowed thinking that was a compliment. It was all Theresa could do not to roll her eyes.

---------------------------------------

Trip joined his Captain and first officer and noted T'Pol slightly flushed look. It was a good thing that it was nighttime or they might have a hard time explaining the slightly green flush. He watched as the Captain of the Guard ran after a woman in black. He was concerned for T'Pol.

"Are you alright?"

He noticed that she was leaning against the Jon something he would swear he had never seen her do. It was clear that what ever had happened had been shocking to her.

"Violence is never the answer. It was disturbing to me."

"Did you get hurt? Should we return to the ship?"

"I am uninjured though I fear I may have damaged The Queen of Swords." This said in a low tone so no one else could hear."

"I know you do no like violence and all but isn't she a bandit?" Trip asked in the same low tones.

"I am beginning to believe that she is not." T'Pol said "Look at the people here they seem more concerned for her then their soldiers."

Trip looked around and found as always T'Pol's observations were on the mark. He looked at his Captain who seemed deep in thought.

"We should learn more about this Queen of Swords. We do not wish to aid an unscrupulous government. I do bit trust this Colonel Montoya for some reason he is to smooth and to polished."

"I agree he reminds me of a used flitter salesman." Trip said .

"What does that have to do with the situation?" T'Pol asked not understanding the reference.

Both men looked at her and smiled. Sometimes they forgot she was Vulcan and not familiar with all of Earth idioms.

"It means that the Colonel appears to good to be true and is to slippery. He is a lot like an Orion." Jonathan explained. "Untrustworthy and unscrupulous in his dealings. We will need to use caution and care with him. He is shrewd and dangerous to have drawn such an opponent. Trip do you remember the Legend of Zorro?"

"You think this Queen is a female version of the Fox?" Trip asked.

"Maybe, We will have to do more research but it is a reasonable assumption." His friend said

T'Pol looked confused.

"Zorro was a Spanish version of Robin Hood." Trip said knowing she had seen that movie.

"A vigilante that robbed the rich to aid the poor?" T'Pol asked

"Yes, I find it highly likely." Jonathan said "I do not think the people would protect a criminal."

**Part 21 (Checking In) PG**

The evening wound down and the trio managed not to draw more attention to themselves. They retired to the hotel. Captain Archer slipped out to the stables that were empty at this time of night and removed his communicator. He knew Malcolm would be concerned as they were about tem minutes late checking in. He smiled when he thought of his security officer. He would be sorry he was not here because he was a gifted fencer. He debated calling Malcolm and Hoshi down. If things became more complicated he might well do just that to give them backup.

"Archer to Enterprise."

"We are here Captain. Is everything alright?" Malcolm asked

" Everything is secure. We are proceeding according to plans. Unfortunately it has not been easy to find to a secure place to check in. Malcolm I want you to prepare a small security team and be ready to beam down. No more then two of your people. If I call you leave Travis in charge and you and Hoshi be ready to offer assistance."

Lt. Reed Stiffened having a strong feeling that the Captain was not telling him everything. "Sir should we come down now? What type of weapons?"

"Phase pistols but keep them hidden. Bring your sword and have Hoshi bring her Katana and Commander T'Pol's Lirpa."

"Sir, Why?"

"We need to be armed but I would prefer to not contaminate this culture. I know you and Hoshi are proficient in the use of weapons that would fit this time period on Earth." Archer said

"Yes Captain. That would mean I would need Keller and Hendricks. Both are skilled in unarmed combat and staff fighting." The Security Chief explained.

"Agreed, do as you think best. Just be ready. I do not anticipate a problem but, I would rather be prepared." Archer said.

"Yes sir we will be ready if you need us."

The communication ended and the remaining bridge crew looked at each other.

"I told you so." Maryweather said smiling.

"Yes those three just can not stay our of trouble." Malcolm agreed. "Travis you have the bridge while I go inform my team. Hoshi can you secure the proper attire?"

"Sure thing and I will get my Katana and the Commander's Lirpa as well." Hoshi said smiling.

"Good that would expedite matters." Malcolm said "Swords …." He shook his head "Who would have thought we would need them out here?"

Travis laughed." Malcolm that is why we trained on so many types of weapons on my Dad's ship. One never knew what was out here and what one would have to do."

"I see what you mean. I just wish my father could see this." Malcolm said smiling. "Sword work was the one naval tradition I excelled at. He thought it was a waste of time."

'Well clearly it was wise of you to learn." Hoshi said smiling.

"So it would seem Hoshi."

"You had better get ready." Travis said "Knowing the Captain he will need the Calvary soon."

Both officers nodded and headed to prepare. Beta shift came up to relieve them and Travis took the Captain's chair.

-------------------------------------------------------

Tessa sat next to Marta and allowed Dr. Helm to clean her wound. Granted it was just a large bruise but the poultice he was applying would make it heal faster and perhaps fade. She sighed and knew she have to arrange an accident to explain the mark it was to warm to wear long sleeves for long.

"Tessa you have to be more careful." Marta said "You can not be so foolish and careless."

"I know but how could I guess she would be so strong and powerful. Marta it was like getting hit by Grisham or worse. I could tell she was not really familiar with the saber but she has had some weapons training . It makes no sense that they would side with Montoya. They seem like good people."

"Maybe you should simply ask them what they plan to do?" Helm said "It is not unusual as you are a community leader? "

"Maybe Doctor …" Marta looked away uncertain what it was that disturbed her. "It could be dangerous to trust them blindly if they are all that skilled."

"I hate to agree but I do need to proceed with caution." Tessa said

The Doctor looked at her sharply. Using caution would be a first for the Queen.

**Part 22**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. The Queen of Swords and her world belong to others as well. There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. **

**Part 2 (Meeting of the Minds) G**

"T'Pol could you help me remember?"

T'Pol looked down at Jonathan. "A meld? Jon are you certain? You know our bond is already very strong. If we meld again it may never be broken. Is it worth the risk? Are you certain?"

It had been over a month since Jonathan had helped T'Pol through her Ponn Farr and their bond had been growing steadily stronger. T'Pol did not mind as it brought her peace and contentment yet she sensed certain reluctance, and perhaps fear from Jonathan.

He caught her hands and lifted them to his face. "I am certain beloved. I need to remember this perfectly. Honey, Any fear or reluctance I have been feeling was for you. "

T'Pol looked at him blankly.

"I was afraid I would fail you and that I was not good enough for you." He confessed. "I know how long Vulcan's can live and Because of Surak I know the loneliness of losing a bond-mate. I did not want you to suffer that."

T'Pol kissed him relief flooding her and then across their bond. "It will be alright. Better to have some positive memories then to be alone."

He nodded. "Meld with me please. We can both remember the trip and perhaps we can find a way to write this report in a way that won't cost me my command."

"My mind to your mind." T'Pol began.

-------------------------------------------------------

(The two became one mind and began to remember)

"Captain's Star Log Supplemental, We left the charted area in section alpha delta 5897. This area is highly filled with a large asteroid belt and there is no record of any coalition ship visiting this region of space. Commander T'Pol has searched both the Vulcan and Denoblian data base and found no information. Her scans however show that this field may contain some rare metals and elements that we are in short supply of. I have decided it is worth exploring. Lt. Maryweather is piloting us on a course we believe will be safe through the field."

-----------------------------------

The alarm klaxons sounded and Enterprise was hit.

"What was that?" Captain Archer demanded.

"Sir we just been struck….I lost helm control." Travis shouted. As the ship began to spin out of control.

"T'Pol?"

"Captain it appears a small piece of rock hit us on the port side. The nacelle was damaged. I am rerouting helm control now."

"Travis can you override?"

"One moment sir. Commander T'Pol switch it to manual. "

"It is done." She slide out from the under the control panel."

The ship was suddenly under control.

"What the hell happened?" A voice demanded from engineering?"

"We got hit by a stray asteroid." Archer said "Trip we need you up here now. We are on manual helm control the whole board is fried."

"I am on my way Cap'n. Just let me do a quick check here."

"Captain you are not going to believe this." Malcolm Reed said as he looked into the scanner. He had taken it over for T'Pol as she aided Travis.

"What is it Malcolm?"

"Sir my scans show we are on the outside of the Sol system."

T'Pol moved to take her position back and she looked into her scanner. "Captain, Lt. Reed is correct it is the Sol system. Yet our location is 56 million light years from Sol. The closest inhabited system is Romulan."

"How is that possible?"

"Unknown at this time."

Trip walked onto the bridge. "Captain we are going to need to take the Warp engines off line. That rock tore up all my connections and then there is this mess. It is going to take at least a week if I can fix it at all. Sir I am out of several parts we need. I can maybe manufacture them if we can get the raw materials." He looked

"What do you need?" Archer asked.

"Well I need fittings Gold be preferable, crystals and metals." Trip said "I have a list here." He handed a PADD to Archer and a second to T'Pol.

"Well we may be in luck. T'Pol scan the third planet. If it is like Earth we may get lucky."

"Sir what if it is as advanced?"

"Then we will trade for what we need. Let us just hope they are civilized and friendly." Archer said smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Barbarians I am surrounded by uncivilized un schooled Barbarians. Captain how is it I that you have a garrison full of men and you can not capture one bandit. One single female bandit who is alone and without support." Colonel Montoya shouted.

Captain Gresham wisely remained quiet and the colonel vented his frustration. While this rant was unpleasant he had to admit they had been caught off guard by the Queen. He should have expected her to rescue the peons. He sighed and wondered if it was too late to move to San Francisco? He could hardly bring up that every peon supported the Queen. He sighed as he resolved himself to more late nights patrolling.


End file.
